Get the Treasure, Get the Kids
On their trek back, the group stopped by Gryffin’s Tavern. They met up with Cajus and Henry who agreed to travel with them down south to Kozek to go shopping as their mission had just concluded. The group headed south to Kozek, and on their way they debated on how they wanted to go about freeing the children. Most of the group opted to kill the man, but Palar said killing him for owning slaves would be hypocritical since many people in Kozek owned slaves and they weren’t killing them. The debate went on for a good thirty minutes before Artemis finally revealed that he was using the children as sex traffic. Upon hearing this Palar was willing to sentence him to death for that. The group went down to Baqir’s family shop. Koritha found a super awesome +2 hammer and Artemis bought a bag of holding that may or may not have been a bag of devouring. Palar, Cajus and Baqir’s father dominated the conversation over dinner as the three of them nerded out over histories and cultures. While this was happening, Helena, Artemis and Dolan got on their brooms and slipped out to fly to the capital and deal with the information broker and free his girls. Artemis revealed the identity of one of the men who was a known buyer of the young girls and they decided to frame him for the death of the broker. The plan started with Dolan sneaking into the Broker’s house and rifling through his papers. He found the broker’s information on Flouna and took it, but failed to find any information on his home city, of Dunquarth, or his claimed hometown of Vizorn. Dolan also took a bottle of wine and the broker’s safe. Dolan then took the bag of devouring from Artemis and together with her they snuck up to the broker and Dolan stuck the bag over his head. It took a moment, and the Broker was about to wake up but all of the sudden the bag slurped him up like a noodle and he was gone. From there Helena and Dolan went to the known buyer’s house and planted the safe under his bed. Helena memorized his face and transformed herself into him. She ran to the broker's house and pretended to be in a drunken rage she stormed into his house, making sure everyone saw her before Artemis and Helena set the entire house ablaze after getting the girls out. From there they went back to the known buyer’s house and Dolan splashed him with liquor and cut his hand to make it look like he had been drunk and in a fight. But the man woke and grabbed Dolan. Dolan then drew his rapier and knocked the man out with it before kicking him in the head for good measure. With the girls in tow and the broker dead, the group left to head back to Baqir’s parent’s place. The next morning they found out Koritha and Yao had been arrested for indecent exposure due to their dedication to the no pants kingdom. Dolan, annoyed and ready to get off this continent paid their bail after Helena got herself arrested in Koritha’s place. Finally the group was ready to go home, when they got a sending from Meska-tet telling them the capital was in danger from Neritha and that she had been arrested for treason. The group made an about face and headed back towards Agorice.